Princess Sweet Knight
by Through Magic Baby
Summary: It is my first one-shoot about Sharon and Break. Sharon is just a hopeless little girl without her nii-san. But, just how much does she need him? I hope you will like it And, I do not own Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki does


Princess` Sweet Knight

A stormy night. It wasn`t raining, but the wind was blowing powerful, like it was the end of the world. The little lady wasn`t able to see the moon, nor the stars or the nighty sky, thanks to the dark clouds, which looked like endless shadows.

She sat there, beside a window, in a long, light-purple dress, all alone. The hugt house seemed even loner than ever. She gazed with lost eyes at the wild outside. She was all alone. He went to Pandora HeadQuarters, 2 days ago, but never returned, never let any message that he`s fine.

A long sigh filled that empty room. The girl turned to the clock:3.a.m.

"No more!" said nervous. The girl made bigger steps, to cross the room.

When she touched the door, after she opened it, she turned back to the room. And then, with a last encouragement from herself, she silently closed the door.

The hallway was long, silent and dark like never before. She was sure that Oz and Alice were sleeping. The girl decided not to leave any messages, because she was sure that they will return, before one of those lazy children, or Raven will realize that they were gone.

The girl took the carriage, not listening to the warnings, flowing one after another from the maids or driver.

"Just leave me alone!I know what i`m doing! Now go!" she was being anxious.

The dark forest they were passing by made her worries even bigger. She began to be even scared and worried for him.

"Stop!" she suddenly shouted, out of nowhere.

"Mistress! Where are you going?! Don`t do anything reckless! Take a light with you! Mistress!" But she was already gone, she already ran into the forest.

She was running hopelessly, like some monsters were chasing her, or like her life was depending on her legs. But there weren`t any freaks, creepy monsters. There was just her uncontrollable care for that man.

"Why am I even worrying about him?" she suddenly stopped, asking herself. "No!" She shaked her head, letting that thought go away from her. "I have to find him. I know him the best. I.. without Xerxes-nii.." She became worried again. "Okay! Okay! Be strong, Sharon! Don`t let your stupid overprotectiveness stop you!"

She started to run again. The wind was even powerful, as before. It started raining too. She was even more frightened. The girl didin`t even think of using Eques to find him. Her mind was totally blank.

"Xerxes-nii! Where are you?! Xerxes-nii!" even though she shouted with all her powers, the echo of the pouring rain made her voice lower. She was sure that he wouldn`t hear her, no matter how many times she called for him.

She didn`t know why she started looking in the forest, and now she was all wet and lost, and couldn`t find him, her only, precious knight. Without paying too much attention to her steps, she tripped.

"Kyah! Oh great! Now I`m wet, lost and on top full of injuries. I hate this weatheeeeer!!!" she cried out her anger, but thanks to the rain, no one could guess that she was above all crying.

The dark forest was scary. It seemed haunted, like the trees were some sort of ghosts and spirits, screaming for help. Sharon tried not to pay to much attention to that dark matter. And, as those minutes passed, searching endlessly for that man, and being more and more tired, she fell over and over again, hurting her shoulders, or ankles. But those injuries meant nothing to her. All she cared about was finding him already. The storm was being even wilder. The lightnings and thunders appeared often above her head. But that last thunder scared the heck out of her.

"Kyah!" she tried to cover her ears, but tears started to flow from her already tired eyes.

And a second later, she felt warmth all over her body. She opened her light-pink eyes.

"Scchhh! Calm down, little spoiled princess.'' his warm voice made her heart go insane. Finally, finale, she was able to find him…

"Xerxes-nii!" she shouted happy, with tearful eyes

"For goodness sake! Missy, what are you doing, looking like that?!" he was trying to look disappointed, but because her dress was all cut, she looked really sexy, and wild. Just like his type. He lifted her up, keeping her in the warmth of his arms. "You exaggerate with this, like always, Missy. You know that you make my job as a knight even harder?" he sighed

Sharon tried to rethink her actions, but at that moment, she was too happy to care about anything else, besides them. The girl realized that, that he carried her in his arms, going somewhere.

"Uhm!" she couldn`t end that phrase, because he surprised her with a kiss on her neck

"You`re full of scars, Missy! This ain`t the way a lady should look." he tried to look disappointed, like he would have a lot of things to taker care of, because of her.

"What?!" she put her hands on her neck, out of reflex.

He smirked. Really, he was expecting her to blush and all, but she just did an even greater job. He sighed, and then without a second thought he kissed her lips. She almost fainted, because of the shock. But his warmth wouldn`t allow her to do as she would please. In the end, she gave up, and entered his little game. She croosed gently her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. In his dark mind, where usually are just thoughts about sweets, he knew that he won that one battle.

***

"Wait! Since when was a house over here?!" she looked around, checking the circumstances

"Who knows? I was staying here peacefully, when _someone _said that a known mistress disappeared in the forest, in the middle of the storm. Why are you so irresponsible, little Sharon?'' he put her gently on the bed, while he sat on the bedside

"But! I was scared, and.. I thought that you disappeared.." she said in a low voice, shaking because of her wet clothes

"Oh well.. I think, first I`d have to clean you, princess" he came closer to her

She blinked two times, and then she woke up, sensing his gentle kisses on her neck, on her cheeks, on her shoulders and even her back.

"Nii-san!" she couldn`t believe what was actually happening

"Tonight I`ll be only Xerxes Break for you. And, is time for your punishment.." he undid her hair, which fell on her back and shoulders

That scent filled his senses, wanting more. He couldn`t restrain himself from smirking victoriuously.

"Uhm.." she crossed her arms around his neck, letting him punish her. "Just take care."

***

Morning. The rain stopped. The forest was filled with the fresh air. As she opened her eyes, which were like two candies, she saw him satting beside the window, with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Xerxes-nii!" she shouted happy

He looket at her, smiling back. And thus, this little adventure began..

*End*


End file.
